1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a cigarette dispensing device, designed for smokers who want to control or give up their smoking habit; the device comprises a cigarette case provided with a body which defines a receptacle for arrangement of the cigarettes to be dispensed, a lid including a closure element controlled by an electric actuator, an electronic plate, wireless connection means and a rechargeable battery for powering the electronic plate and the actuator.
This invention has its application in the manufacture of cigarette dispensing devices, used principally as an aid for therapies for controlling or eliminating the smoking habit.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Different devices and cigarette cases are currently known for the supply of cigarettes, the purpose of which is to provide the user with assistance in regulating or giving up the smoking habit.
Specifically, document ES 2299320 describes a device for supplying cigarettes which comprises: a compartment in which the cigarettes are stored, an opening through which the cigarettes are delivered and a collapsible lid which covers the aforementioned opening. The device also comprises activation means which include an actuator which, when activated, causes the lid to open, and a number of elements which move in conjunction with said actuator to supply a cigarette.
The aforementioned document also considers the possibility of the device including a screen which shows different options available to the user and a control panel which said user can use to access the different options appearing on the screen; this allows the user to program a certain time for a cigarette to be supplied once a certain time has elapsed since the previous supply.
Consequently, the cigarette supply device in the aforementioned document ES 2299320 only allows regulation of the time which elapses between the successive openings of the cigarette case, a time which can be adjusted by the user. This feature means that the device in question is not a suitable help for compulsive smokers, who can reduce to a minimum the time between successive openings; nor is it a help for smokers who do not have a great tobacco dependency, given that the cigarette case will open automatically once the time pre-established by the timer has elapsed, regardless of whether the user wants to smoke or not.
If a screen is included for the presentation of menus with different options or information, the cost of manufacture is increased notably, as is the final price which the user has to pay to acquire the device.
The document ES 2299320 A1 refers to a number of previous cigarette cases or devices to supply cigarettes, such as documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,855, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,472 or JP 2002051761 which, in a more or less generalised fashion, have a compartment for cigarettes with a lid which opens and closes, and electronic means for opening the lid and dispensing cigarettes.